<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where The Wind Takes Us by Yiyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782302">Where The Wind Takes Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun'>Yiyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Holiday (2006) Fusion, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, But he is kind, Christmas Romance, Fluff, Kenma and Lev are cousins, Kenma lives in California, Kuroo is a troublesome freind, Lev is a film composer, M/M, Suga loves Christmas, They exchanged their houses, Yaku is an English, Yaku is just tired because of his beloved friend, he is a movie nerd and loves music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　夜久想要從好友搞出的混亂中脫身，給自己一個可以放鬆的假期；研磨單純不想被精力過剩的表弟打擾，在尋找個地方獨善其身，所以他們達成了一項雙贏的交易：交換住所，在聖誕假期中前往屬於對方的異國他鄉。<br/>　　乘著風飛越大西洋，風把他們帶到另個國家，也把預期以外的人帶到他們生命中。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>　　本篇文是電影《戀愛沒有假期》（The Holiday）AU，一部經典的聖誕節電影，很推薦去看看。<br/>　　篇名取自英文片語  "I will go wherever the wind takes me, meaning to do things without planning and expect the unexpected"，簡略中文翻譯就是我會讓風帶著我走，看看在沒有計畫下，會有什麼驚奇發生，感謝貶貶取名天才。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　住在英國倫敦的夜久衛輔，近期被一個朋友搞得心力交瘁，黑尾鐵朗簡直是他人生中甩也甩不掉的水蛭，專門榨取他的血液。</p><p>　　黑尾一直有到處過夜的毛病，夜久從沒有費心追蹤過他床伴的數量，黑尾彷彿擁有可以在見面半小時內就跟著別人回家的天賦，如果再來點酒精的話，催化效果更佳。夜久對此沒有意見，只要不干涉他的生活他都無所謂，但他低估了黑尾胡搞蠻纏的功力，這傢伙執意要把夜久一併拖入他那灘名為「人生」的爛泥裡，而且夜久還只是掛名友情客串，因為黑尾那混帳拒絕支付出場費。</p><p>　　最常發生的狀況是，當夜久可能打算邀請某個熟識的同事或初交的朋友，大家一起出去晃晃、聚餐聊天時，黑尾就會面有難色地開口：「邀他……不好吧。」</p><p>　　「為什麼？」夜久理所當然地回問。</p><p>　　「……他會偷東西。」</p><p>　　「你跟他睡過對不對？你乾脆直說我可以邀誰？」</p><p>　　這種導因於黑尾情場上的烏煙瘴氣層出不窮，夜久不懂自己為什麼還要跟黑尾混在一起。</p><p>　　但令夜久最無法忍受的是，他與黑尾另一個好友木兔會在凌晨三點接到黑尾的電話，然後他們就會被逼著從溫暖的床鋪中爬起，在大半夜開車橫跨半個城鎮到一個陌生人家中營救他，那次數頻繁到夜久懷疑黑尾是故意在突顯存在感，只差沒開個司機輪值班表。木兔對此竟然沒有怨言，但木兔的腦神經系統應該從出生起就有缺失，夜久無法將他視為能理性思考的人類，他甚至不知道為什麼黑尾敢讓木兔開車，當初核發駕照給木兔的考官該被檢舉瀆職。</p><p>　　再一次在寒夜中接到電話，趕到現場的夜久看到黑尾一人孤伶伶地站在公寓一樓店家的防雨棚下躲避白雪和寒風，但夜久的同情心完全被消耗殆盡，他怒氣沖沖地走上前，搶過黑尾的手機，憤而把對方手機中的交友軟體刪掉：「這是這個月第三次！現在才十號！」</p><p>　　夜久真的無法繼續生活在這樣巨大的壓力之中，隨著十二月的腳步到來，長假要開始了，他必須在聖誕假期遠離這些人，好好放鬆一下。在另個朋友海的推薦和幫忙下，他上了房屋交換網站刊登自己的房子，他想看看在沒有任何特別好惡之下，命運之風會把自己吹到哪一個國家。</p><p>　　他也沒預料到才過了半天，網站的聯絡視窗就跳了出來，有位陌生人對他的房子有興趣。</p><p>---</p><p>　　遠在美國加州的孤爪研磨，原本與世無爭地窩在家裡，他打算把整個假期都耗在電玩遊戲中（對，跟他平日和所有假期都一樣的安排）。很突然地，他的表弟灰羽列夫通知說會在聖誕假期來訪，順便借用他的錄音室，徹底打亂他與沙發融成一體的計畫。</p><p>　　「研磨，這聖誕節我會去找你玩！我們要不要來擺棵聖誕樹？」列夫活力過剩的聲音傳來，研磨幾乎可以感受到手機聽孔和自己的耳膜都隨著他的音量震動。</p><p>　　研磨對聖誕節沒有任何特別好惡，但他實在不想跟列夫共處在一個屋簷下那麽久，他那精力旺盛的表弟不會給他任何喘息的時間，於是他想到最直接讓列夫找不到他的方法：出國。</p><p>　　研磨立刻上網查詢可以逃出這國家的管道，簡單輸入「出國」關鍵字，原本只是想參考看看離他最近的航班、最快的機票與最快去機場的方法，可以把他送往哪個最遠的國家，沒想到在因緣巧合之下，房屋交換網站投放的廣告吸引到他的目光，「體驗當地人的日常生活」，配上各個城市不同的背景與風情，這樣平凡老套的廣告讓研磨有點好奇：到底會是哪些國家的人在上頭刊登自己的房子？</p><p>　　一幢才刊登沒多久的鄉間小屋照片隨即印入眼簾，附著「倫敦郊區、英式鄉間風情；夜晚時，在火爐旁享受一杯熱可可，靜靜看一本書」的介紹詞。英國，雖寒冷許多，但至少也是個英語系國家，生活機能也應該不會出問題，研磨對戶外活動沒有興趣，只要有個地方可以窩著就好。他按下業主名字旁的聯絡按鍵，一個對話框隨即跳了出來，他試探性打了「嗨，夜久先生嗎？」</p><p>　　沒想到對方很快就回覆了。</p><p>　　<b>夜久衛輔，12:29<br/>
　　您好。</b></p><p>　　<b>孤爪研磨，12:30<br/>
　　我叫孤爪研磨，你好，我對你的房子有興趣。</b></p><p>　　<b>夜久衛輔，12:30<br/>
　　直接叫我夜久就好，我這個下午才刊登，沒想到這麼快就有人來。孤爪先生你是哪裡人？</b></p><p>　　<b>孤爪研磨，12:31<br/>
　　研磨就可以了，我住在洛杉磯。</b></p><p>　　<b>夜久衛輔，12:31<br/>
　　我還沒有去過美國，一直想去去看。</b></p><p>　　<b>孤爪研磨，12:32<br/>
　　你想試著交換看看嗎？我家在離洛杉磯市中心不遠的住宅區，交通也算方便。</b></p><p>　　<b>夜久衛輔，12:33<br/>
　　好啊，但你都不會擔心我在騙人嗎？</b></p><p>　　<b>孤爪研磨，12:33<br/>
　　那你當初為什麼要刊登？</b></p><p>　　<b>夜久衛輔，12:34<br/>
　　我朋友叫我試試看上天會起哪陣風，把我帶到哪個地方，我被他說服了。</b></p><p>　　<b>孤爪研磨，12:35<br/>
　　那看來那陣風把我吹來了。</b></p><p>　　夜久的回覆頓了一下，但螢幕很快又亮起了打字的小圈圈。</p><p>　　<b>夜久衛輔，12:37<br/>
　　你何時可以出發？</b></p><p>　　<b>孤爪研磨，12:38<br/>
　　明天會太快嗎？</b></p><p>　　<b>夜久衛輔，12:38<br/>
　　可以。</b></p><p>　　一樁交易就這樣談成，夜久和研磨交換房子、車子、所有物產兩個禮拜，兩人隨即訂了最快的機票，收拾行李、飛越大西洋，來到彼此的國家。</p><p>---</p><p>　　風塵僕僕、初來乍到洛杉磯的夜久，甫下飛機，就感受到一股不同於英國的熱浪。入境後他招了一輛計程車，上車脫下外套、一邊報了研磨給他的地址，加州的艷陽完全不適合任何傳統冬季衣物，但這好天氣讓他的心情雀躍不已。</p><p>　　行經知名的日落大道，景色漸漸轉為一般住宅區。當車子停下後，夜久拖著行李箱站在一棟獨棟宅邸前，他誠惶誠恐地輸入門口的密碼，冷冰冰的機器嗶了一聲打開，走進庭院的夜久驚訝地發現研磨的家如此之大，他繞了房子一圈，發現了一個室外游泳池，研磨只說他在經營 YouTube 頻道和一家私人公司，他們並沒有詳談彼此的身家背景。走進屋內後，夜久打開一間又一間房間，除了一般住家該有的起居室、廚房外，他還發現了一間獨立錄音室，走到二樓的夜久盯著娛樂室內巨大的電視螢幕與音響，還有架子上數不清的遊戲片，推測研磨輕描淡寫的小生意應該是經營得不錯。</p><p>　　才剛探索完研磨的豪宅，門口的電鈴就突然響了，夜久透過攝影機看到前門有一輛車停在門口，電鈴旁的螢幕上是個混血兒的面孔，夜久手忙腳亂地按下通話鍵，「你好。」</p><p>　　「咦，研磨搬家了嗎？」陌生人綠色的雙眼充滿困惑。</p><p>　　「說來話長，研磨出國了，他出國期間我住在這。」</p><p>　　「他竟然出國了！我是他表弟列夫，我跟研磨說過我會他來這邊住，那現在該怎麼辦……」</p><p>　　夜久的確有印象研磨說會有親戚來訪，但據研磨的說法是「房間很多，忽略他就好」，夜久也表示不介意有個室友，有免費住的房子就很不錯了。「他有與我提過這件事，請等我一下，我幫你開門。」他按下了開啟前門的開關，好讓列夫可以開車進來。</p><p>　　夜久匆匆忙忙打開房子大門，正看到列夫將車停在門口，他下車的同時，車內音響飄來一段悅耳的旋律。</p><p>　　夜久走向前打招呼：「嗨，我是夜久衛輔，研磨出國期間暫住在這。」</p><p>　　列夫此時已經站直了身體，一手扶在開啟的車門上。哇，研磨的表弟可真高，已經習慣身邊圍繞著黑尾這類長腿敗類的夜久還是不禁感嘆，也許當你沒有某樣東西，你就會特別注意到這點存在。</p><p>　　列夫的車子仍沒熄火，他搔著後腦勺說：「現在研磨不在的話，那我還能住這嗎？」</p><p>　　「我只是暫時幫他看管房子，看來這段假期我們是室友了。你要不要先停車？」夜久忍不住被悅耳的旋律捕獲，不斷瞄向車內，「這音樂真好聽。」</p><p>　　列夫露出大大的笑容：「謝謝！這是我做的，其實這首曲子還沒完成，我還在想哪裡該改進。」</p><p>　　「你是音樂家？」</p><p>　　「是的，我是配樂師。」</p><p>　　此時突然刮來一陣大風，兩人瞬間被揚起的風砂刺得睜不開眼睛。夜久不自覺地閉上眼睛，沙子刮得他眼睛刺痛，他聽到列夫說了一句：「聖塔安娜。」</p><p>　　「什麼？」因為風聲，夜久聽不太清對方的話語。</p><p>　　「季風，聖塔安娜從內陸帶來了熱浪，所以這裡才這麼熱。你好小一隻喔，會不會被吹走啊？」</p><p>　　<b>「你是在說我很矮嗎？」</b>夜久瞬間睜開眼睛，對那銀灰頭髮的高個子怒目而視。</p><p>　　「不，那個……」夜久狠厲的語氣和猙獰的面孔讓列夫不禁後退一步，他的求生本能告訴他不要隨便招惹這個才和他見面不到五分鐘、還操著英國腔的男人。</p><p>　　「我剛下飛機，長途旅行弄得我很累，等等就要休息了。」夜久的確被機艙狹小的座位和時差折騰得有夠難受。「你請自便吧。」說完，他不理會列夫的反應，轉身進屋。</p><p>　　<b>又是一個不識相的高個子。</b></p><p>—-</p><p>　　此時，遠在英國的研磨，為躲避嚴寒的天氣正窩在被窩。夜久居住的小屋和最近的鄰居也有一段路程，緊鄰唯一一條窒礙難行的小路，環境可謂清幽，不喜歡與人群有多接觸的研磨倒是很滿意，他可以為此對天氣妥協，世界上沒有什麼事是十全十美。研磨專注地看著手上的 Switch 螢幕，毫無預警地，樓下響起一陣急促的敲門聲，有人在大喊：「夜久！快開門！」</p><p>　　研磨包著毯子走到樓下，他瞥向掛在樓梯口的時鐘，已經接近晚上十一點，不是一個尋常的訪客時間，但敲門聲還在持續著：「快開門啊！外面冷死了，不然我就尿在你的門口！」</p><p>　　研磨打開門，原本背對著大門的黑髮男子聽到開門聲響也轉過頭，發現是個是個生面孔，倏地睜大眼睛：「呃，你不是，夜久。」</p><p>　　研磨移開視線，悄聲說：「夜久不在家。」</p><p>　　「他去哪了？」</p><p>　　「洛杉磯。」</p><p>　　「什麼？天啊等等我快忍不住了，我可以借用一下廁所嗎？」</p><p>　　陌生男子不顧研磨的意願擠進門，研磨被迫為他讓出一條道路。那男子進門還在一邊嚷嚷：「我是黑尾鐵朗，夜久的朋友，也住在這附近。夜久出國竟然沒跟我說？」</p><p>　　研磨默不做聲地看著黑尾進到廁所，在一陣沖水聲後又走出來：「所以你是？還是夜久現在被綁在樓上，你正在進行一場入室搶劫？我知道夜久把刀都放在哪。」</p><p>　　「孤爪研磨，不，沒有人有人身安全問題，我跟夜久交換房子兩個禮拜，他現在美國我的家裡，應該剛到不久，你可以打給他確認。」</p><p>　　「什麼？夜久竟然會這樣做嗎？應該說真的有人會這樣做？」</p><p>　　黑尾自顧自地走進客廳坐到沙發上：「一般我喝醉時會來這邊住，你介意我搶走這張沙發嗎？放心我對這裡很熟，我知道他把毯子枕頭放在哪。話說你是來度假？我們這邊給你的印象如何？」</p><p>　　「很冷。」</p><p>　　「喔？那你需要一個人形暖爐讓你的床鋪更暖一點嗎？」</p><p>　　研磨靜靜盯著眼前的男子，他聽得懂男子語氣中的挑逗和邀請，他不排斥一夜情，而這位黑尾鐵朗也符合他的喜好：「好啊。」</p><p>　　基於輕佻的天性提出這樣提議的黑尾，其實頗訝異身前比自己矮一顆頭顱的人竟然答應了，但黑尾從來不會對任何床笫之約反悔：「噢，那你想要跟我一起破壞夜久的沙發，還是？」</p><p>　　「你可以先吻我，之後我們再決定。」</p><p>　　黑尾勾起嘴角，走到研磨面前抬起他的下巴，下一秒便吻了上去。研磨閉上雙眼，決定把這男人帶上樓，他不想讓沙發摧殘他的脊椎。</p><p> </p><p>　　隔天早上研磨起床時，黑尾已經在廚房泡好咖啡了，他默默地接下黑尾遞過來的馬克杯，這副身體需要適量的咖啡因才能在早晨正常運作，黑尾坐在餐桌另一端盯著他啜飲著咖啡，露出貓咪般似笑非笑的表情。他們之間沒有交換任何話語，這早晨像外頭的冰天雪地一樣寧靜，直到一道電話鈴聲打破了它。</p><p>　　黑尾拿起他的手機，看到來電顯示咒罵了一句：「幹，是今天嗎？」</p><p>　　他拿起手機到外面講電話，似乎在與什麼人爭吵，等到黑尾回到屋內，他一臉氣惱地說：「抱歉，我必須趕回去，緊急狀況。」</p><p>　　研磨雙手環握著熱呼呼的咖啡杯，沒有對上對方的臉：「沒關係。」</p><p>　　黑尾拿起掛在一旁的大衣走到門口，研磨猜想自己大概這輩子不會再見到這個人，但黑尾的手才剛握上門把，猛然一停，轉過頭對他說：「聽著，我知道你大概不喜歡出門，尤其外頭還下著雪，但如果晚上你突然改變心意了，我會在鎮上的酒吧，你可以過來看看。」</p><p>　　黑尾摸了摸頭，他的電話又響了，研磨看著他嘟囔幾句走出去，留他一人在這鄉間小屋中，與那壺還冒著熱氣的咖啡。</p><p>　　夜幕降臨後，研磨想了又想，還是拿起了車鑰匙出了門。三十分鐘後，他坐在鎮上酒館中，質疑自己的腦袋是不是被雪塞滿了，何必在公共場合人擠人，還握著一杯味道過於苦澀的愛爾啤酒。但當酒館木門的鈴鐺響起，看到那高佻的黑髮男子驚訝後的欣喜表情，研磨頓時覺得出門也未必是件壞事了。</p><p>　　當天，幾杯啤酒下肚後，研磨又讓黑尾進到夜久的房子。也許是英國真的太冷了，使得研磨渴求別的溫度，黑尾連續陪了他兩夜，還都一路待到隔天。來到英國第三天的早晨，研磨終於願意從床鋪中爬起，腦袋昏沉地在餐桌旁啜飲著咖啡，力圖對抗昨日還殘留在體內的酒精，熟悉的情景和相同的人，黑尾靠在餐桌邊，說：「你要不要跟我一起共進午餐？」</p><p>　　「我們已經一起連續睡了兩夜，現在才開始約會不會太晚了嗎？」</p><p>　　「喔拜託，我可以開車，順便載你去超市？夜久的冰箱裡什麼都沒有。」</p><p>　　昨天發現自己其實沒那麼擅長右駕的研磨，又被黑尾說服了。</p><p> </p><p>　　來到餐館的研磨，聽著黑尾不斷講述餐館主人製作的蘋果派有多美味，還有他身為球隊經紀人的工作內容。研磨吃著東西，用叉子捲起一條條義大利麵，嘴巴幾乎沒有停過。察覺到對方的沉默，喋喋不休的黑尾停下，反問他：「那，你要說一下你自己嗎？」</p><p>　　「我？」</p><p>　　「這是約會，我們不該了解對方嗎？我說了我的工作，那你是做什麼？」</p><p>　　研磨很含糊地回答自己經營了一家小公司，還會做網路電玩實況，黑尾的興趣頓時被挑起了：「那你都玩些什麼？」</p><p>　　「什麼都玩，最近以恐怖解密居多。」</p><p>　　「真的嗎？你都不會怕嗎？上次我跟朋友玩恐怖遊戲才被嚇哭。」</p><p>　　研磨挑起眉，黑尾捂著自己的胸口：「我沒辦法，那真的很恐怖，而且我很容易哭，什麼東西都能讓我掉淚，比如一場球賽、一本書，我是個情感豐沛的人。」</p><p>　　鬼使神差下，研磨開始講起他最近正在攻略的遊戲，他最有熱情的事物，待他回神，他已經滔滔不絕講到遊戲技術層面的問題，但黑尾完全沒有打斷過他一次，還會跟上內容插上幾個問題。也許是餐館燈光下的錯覺，研磨竟覺得他撐著頭注視著自己的雙眼很溫柔，好似他非常投入在與研磨的談天中，在這瞬間，他成了唯一。</p><p>　　用餐完畢，去了超市補充日常用品後，黑尾把研磨載回家門口，打開車門前研磨頓了一下，回過身吻上黑尾，感受到黑尾的回應，雙手摸上研磨的手臂，研磨馬上抽身截斷他隨後的動作。</p><p>　　「我只在這裡待兩個禮拜。」丟下這句話，研磨頭也不回地打開車門離開。</p><p>　　拎著超市提袋的研磨走進了他在英國的住所，關門前他回頭一瞟，黑尾還坐在駕駛座上看著他，直到他進屋，引擎發動聲才響起。</p><p>—-</p><p>　　夜久早上被走廊底傳來的音樂弄醒，他朦朧想起昨日睡前列夫說過他會使用剪輯室，長途飛機真的讓他累壞了，他道過晚安後一沾上床就沉沉睡去。</p><p>　　夜久打著哈欠走下樓，發現餐桌上已經備好了早餐，桌面上留著一張紙條，上頭寫著「不知道你會幾點起床，我先幫你做好了早餐，有不吃的東西可以跟我說喔！」</p><p>　　空氣中仍飄盪著音樂聲，夜久吃起了餐盤中的歐姆雷，內心修改著對這高個子的評價，人或許白目點，但煎蛋的手藝沒那麽糟。</p><p>　　啊還有，相當有音樂天份。</p><p> </p><p>　　用完早餐後，夜久決定在附近住宅區散步。他沿著馬路漫無目的的行走，來到一個交叉口時，一顆蘋果滾到了腳邊，他狐疑地抬起頭， 不遠處一位灰髮男人腳邊躺著一只破掉的紙袋，正七手八腳地撿起四散的蘋果，夜久蹲下身，幫忙撿起到處滾落的蘋果，男子回以感激的笑容。當他們兩個雙手都捧滿後，夜久說：「我幫你拿回家吧，你住在這附近嗎？」</p><p>　　男子笑得燦爛，夜久覺得世界所有線條都隨著他的笑臉柔和起來：「真是太謝謝你了，我家下一個街口，你不覺得這也是一種『美麗的邂逅』嗎？」</p><p>　　「美麗的邂逅？」</p><p>　　「電影裡兩個角色遇到彼此的方法，像是有兩個人來到同一家店，一個人只要買睡衣的上衣，另一個人只要睡褲，所以他們決定合買一套，這就是一種美麗的邂逅。」</p><p>　　夜久瞪大眼睛注視身旁的人，對方看到他的反應咯咯笑起來：「抱歉，老毛病，我是一個編劇，整天都在想這些東西。我是菅原孝支，叫我菅就好，你也住這附近嗎？」</p><p>　　「我叫夜久衛輔，這個聖誕假期暫住在孤爪先生家。」</p><p>　　「啊，所以你是研磨的客人？聽口音你不是本地人。」</p><p>　　「某種程度來說是的，我更像是他不在國內這段時間的房屋管理員，同時來這邊度假。」</p><p>　　「嗯？研磨出國了？」</p><p>　　「我們交換了住所，他現在在我英國的家裡。」</p><p>　　「哇，你等等一定要跟我說說這是什麼情況，我家到了。」</p><p>　　夜久隨著菅走到一棟雅致的房子前，那棟白牆屋子外的草皮修得整齊，窗檯與門口還很應景地掛著聖誕彩燈與鈴鐺各種裝飾，門口擺了幾株聖誕紅，彰顯屋主響應聖誕節的決心。</p><p>　　穿越過前院，菅打開門大喊：「大地，我們有客人！」</p><p>　　夜久站在門廊好奇地環顧四周，起居室不遠處的書架上擺著一個金人獎座，夜久快速收回窺探的目光，看向菅的所在位置，一位身材結實的男人從另個房間走出來。<br/>
　<br/>
　　「大地，見見我們的蘋果騎士，夜久。」那男子接下菅懷中的蘋果，菅示意夜久將其他蘋果放到門旁的櫃子上。</p><p>　　「抱歉，他說話總是這樣，希望你不要覺得難為情。我是孝支的丈夫，大地。」</p><p>　　「大地，你知道研磨出國了嗎？夜久現在住在他家。」</p><p>　　「嗯？但我早上還看到列夫從他家走出來？」</p><p>　　夜久被菅拉進屋內，來到了餐桌旁，順帶被塞進一杯柳橙汁：「列夫來了？然後研磨還跑出去渡假？」</p><p>　　夜久哼了一聲：「你說列夫那個小鬼嗎？他昨天來的。」</p><p>　　菅笑著說：「列夫又闖禍了嗎？他之前為了追一隻貓，把隔壁太太的庭園搞得一塌糊塗，是個莽撞的孩子，他做了什麼嗎？」菅像個切慈祥和藹的長輩，但夜久知道他們的歲數絕對差不了多少。</p><p>　　「也沒什麼。」夜久聳肩，理性覺得自己也不該表現得那樣斤斤計較，但語氣還是多少帶著埋怨，「只是我們昨天第一次見面，他就說我很矮會被季風吹走，而這大概才是我們說的第三句話吧。」</p><p>　　菅的眼睛瞬間亮了起來：「這就是個美麗的邂逅！」</p><p>　　夜久愣了一下，轉為亢奮狀態的菅，興高采烈地從冰箱拿出各種糕點：「你忙嗎？要不要留下來吃些東西？你還要告訴我你跟研磨交換房子的故事。」</p><p>　　一旁的大地嘆了一口氣搖搖頭，連忙上前阻止菅拿出份量足以餵飽一支足球隊的食物。夜久再喝了一口柳橙汁，反正這假期他也沒什麼計畫，跟這對夫夫聊天看起來是個不錯的選項。</p><p> </p><p>　　夜久其實也沒料到自己會那麼迅速地與菅和大地結成朋友，他和菅可以說是一見如故，菅談吐風趣，偶爾會迸出一些出人意表的言論；當他太過失控時，大地會及時把話題導正回來，菅也會在他的提醒下回過神來收住腳，但夜久看得出大地的言語和眼神中對自己丈夫的溺愛，一對如膠似漆的伴侶，他們的互動會讓迪士尼反派都相信真愛的存在。</p><p>　　不是說夜久特別反社會或是憤世忌俗，但他真的不是一個柔和又天真爛漫的人；然而在菅和大地身邊，就好像是身處於春天的森林之中，滿地綠意與柔嫩繽紛的花朵四處綻放，萬物都蒙上一層柔焦濾鏡，他們自帶一股童話氛圍，有如陽光煦照般的親和力，吸引著周遭的人如小動物般圍坐著。</p><p>　　道別前，夜久邀請菅和大地隔天共進晚餐（使用研磨的廚房，當然，雖然依夜久的觀察，這間廚房應該在裝修完後就沒有發揮功用過），他們欣然答應了，菅喜滋滋地說他們會帶來飯後甜點，還順帶問他想不想再認識他們一對也住在這附近的好友，反正研磨家的餐廳肯定容納得下，夜久也沒拒絕的理由。</p><p>　　夜久決定自己要大人不記小人過，畢竟他才是年長的那個，有時得原諒晚輩的有口無心，況且列夫也沒對他表現任何敵意，他詢問列夫要不要一起聚餐，那個大男孩歡天喜地地說要加入，主動表示願意一起準備晚餐。</p><p>　　後來顯示讓列夫加入餐點準備行列是正確的決定，他遠比夜久更擅長烹飪，而且他知道研磨幾乎不下廚，所以也曾承擔過餵食研磨的重責大任，可能比自己的表哥更熟悉這間廚房。料理食物的閒談間——他們總不可能完全不說話，另外，列夫其實是個不錯的聊天對象，幾乎所有話題他都接的下去，即使是他不熟悉的領域，他也會興致勃勃反問許多問題，像個精力旺盛的好奇寶寶——閒談間列夫說他也認識今晚要來的客人，除了菅和大地外，還有菅邀請的另一對同志伴侶，及川和岩泉，顯然他來拜訪研磨時沒少和他們打交道。</p><p>　　餐桌上，菅歷歷如繪地講述高中時他這個劇場小孩，如何與運動明星大地相識和相交，某天菅頓悟大地給他其他人曾未帶給他的悸動，他就對大地展開猛烈追求：「後來大地答應跟我出去，我很快就知道他是那個唯一，所以我很年輕就結婚了。」</p><p>　　及川翻著白眼：「因為你怕大地被人搶走，即使有眼睛的人都看得出來他吊死在你這顆樹上，你們簡直在上演一齣俗爛的高中校園愛情故事，還是上個世紀的版本。」</p><p>　　「你遇到岩泉後還不是一樣！要不要我提醒你有多死纏爛打才求到一個約會！」</p><p>　　及川忽視了菅的攻擊，灌了一口紅酒，轉過頭問坐在旁邊的列夫：「列夫，所以你有任何像菅臭襪子般無趣的戀愛故事要分享嗎？最近有沒有認識什麼新對象？還是你其實是個多情的花花公子？」</p><p>　　「你說誰的戀愛像臭襪子般無趣！」菅叫道。</p><p>　　「呃，我不是，我是個專一的人，我現在還單身。」列夫抓著後腦勺，「不過我也沒有什麼很精彩的感情故事。」</p><p>　　「喔，你喜歡什麼類型？想不想來場聖誕戀情？」</p><p>　　「我不知道？也許就像菅講的，在對的時刻，我的心就會自動知道他是對的人？」</p><p>　　「狗屎，不要讓菅搞亂你的腦子。」</p><p>　　岩泉打向及川的後腦勺：「你嘴巴放乾淨點，閉嘴吃飯！」</p><p>　　「很痛耶小岩！」</p><p>　　雖然及川的嘴巴很刻薄，但岩泉打在他丈夫頭上的那一下也真是沒有在留情。夜久詫異地看著他們鬥嘴，列夫靠過來低聲說：「他們總是這樣，習慣就好。這是他們感情好的表現，他們如果鬧冷戰才是事情嚴重了。」</p><p>　　夜久點頭：「與托爾斯泰筆下的相名言反，幸福的婚姻都不是相似的，世間感情的相處有百百種。」</p><p>　　列夫毫不掩飾地笑出口，這笑聲打住了及川和岩泉的戰火，及川不以為然地抬起一邊的眉毛，像個沒事人一般開啟新話題。</p><p>　　夜久注意到他們在桌底下牽著的手。</p><p>　　但夜久沒注意到的是，菅也在偷偷地觀察他與列夫的互動，想到昨日夜久是怎樣跟他抱怨對列夫的第一印象，他不禁竊笑，決定和及川說用完晚餐後，他們最好早點回家。</p><p> </p><p>　　夜久和列夫一同送走了這群活寶鄰居，關上後門，列夫說：「你知道菅參與過很多著名電影嗎？」</p><p>　　夜久揚起雙眉：「他是給我了一整張電影清單。」</p><p>　　「你一定看過他的電影！你對這旋律有沒有印象？」</p><p>　　列夫哼起了一段輕快的曲調，夜久還真是丈二金剛摸不著頭腦，他笑了出來：「你不如直接告訴我電影名。」</p><p>　　「網飛上有這部電影，要不要一起看？」列夫來垂下視線搔了搔頭，「我們可以在研磨的放映室播，那裡的音響真的很棒，還是你想先休息了？」</p><p>　　夜久眨了眨眼：「好啊，我是說，現在也還早？我去拿些零食，你去搞定那些播放器材？那看起來很複雜，我真怕自己弄壞它們。」</p><p>　　聽到夜久這麼回答，列夫露出一個大大的笑容：「好的！」，說完他便一溜煙往上跑，夜久看著那消失在樓梯間的背影，依稀還可以聽到列夫的歌聲。</p><p>　　到了半夜，那位提議看電影的反而先體力不支倒了下去，在電影的人聲與音樂還在播放的狀態下，列夫依舊睡得香甜。夜久看著那頭靠在自己肩膀上的灰銀頭髮，覺得這傢伙其實也蠻可愛的。</p><p> </p><p>　　當晚先行告退的菅與大地，如往常的夜間安排，回到家洗漱後就準備就寢。當兩人都已經躺在床上，菅翻過身對著他老公說：「大地，我在想——」</p><p>　　「喔不，你不要以為在月島和影山身上用過的伎倆，來到夜久身上還管用。」不用等菅說完，大地就知道他在打什麼主意，他甚至不需要心電感應的能力，大地太了解自己的丈夫了，連神經科醫生都沒他了解菅腦子裡那過於活絡的神經是怎樣連接的。</p><p>　　「可是這的確管用，不是嗎？」菅對大地眨了他那帶著長長睫毛的棕色眼睛，「我聞得到愛情的味道，親愛的。」</p><p>　　大地嘆了口氣，當菅下定決心後，沒有人可以阻止得了他，他只能湊上前，給他的老公一個親吻。</p><p>—-</p><p>　　來到夜晚，研磨獨自一人窩在房間裡打著手機遊戲，這幾天來，他和黑尾斷斷續續傳了不少訊息，內容涵蓋黑尾順手拍了一張在雪地行走的貓咪照片，至研磨現下正在鑽研遊戲打到哪個章節，雖然主要都還是黑尾在講話，但研磨還是很盡責地回應。不過，今天中午過後黑尾就沒傳訊息過來了，研磨主動傳了訊息也是顯示未讀，他點開對話框，手機仍是無聲無息，沒由來地，研磨突然覺得渾身不對勁，他瞥了靠在打開行李箱旁的 PS4 主機一眼，幾番思考後，下床把主機與兩支搖桿一起放進背袋裡，抄起鑰匙出門開車。</p><p>　　他順著手機導航來到了黑尾之前給的地址（「避免你人生地不熟需要幫助。」黑尾這麼說，但研磨質疑他的意圖），矗立在目的地上的是棟石造的傳統鄉間建築。研磨穿越庭院的石板路，按下門鈴，心裡暗想著黑尾的反應，是黑尾自己給他的地址的，研磨把這視為他隨時可以來拜訪的邀請函。一陣腳步聲傳來，門開了，研磨卻對上一對陌生的金色眼睛：「有什麼事嗎？」</p><p>　　「……我找黑尾。」</p><p>　　「你是另外一個嗎？」金色大眼的主人似乎有些語氣不善，他身材壯碩如一道磚牆，硬生生地擋在門口，研磨沒有橫越的打算，反而開始思考平安撤退的可能。</p><p>　　「什麼另外一個？」</p><p>　　開門者還沒回話，門就突然被另一股力量拉得更開，黑尾從後方探出頭：「是誰……研磨！」黑尾用力把前方的男人擠到後面去，研磨心中暗自佩服他竟然可以撼動那堵牆，「你來找我？」</p><p>　　「他是來找你吵架的嗎？」被迫退居二線的磚牆發問。</p><p>　　「不是！木兔你進去！」</p><p>　　被命令的木兔嘟起嘴：「那你要不要請他進來？」</p><p>　　研磨的眼神來回游移，不確定自己是不是意外蹚進一淌渾水裡：「你們現在是不是不太方便？」</p><p>　　「不會！我知道你在想些什麼，但不是你想得那樣……他不是我的男朋友，我們不是那種關係。」黑尾推走想要湊上前的木兔：「我是他的保姆。」</p><p>　　「我才不需要你照顧我！」</p><p>　　「你別吵！我泡好巧克力了，去喝！」</p><p>　　「喔，你有放棉花糖嗎？」</p><p>　　「有啦！」</p><p>　　研磨被黑尾拉進門，在兩個高個子面前他就像暴風中的稻草桿，他手中的袋子自動被木兔接了過去：「這是要給黑尾的嗎？兄弟，他帶了兩支搖桿來找你耶！」</p><p>　　「你給我安靜地滾進廚房喝你的巧克力！」</p><p>　　「啊研磨，你要不要也來一杯？」木兔顯然完全沒有在聽黑尾說話。</p><p>　　研磨都還沒回答，又被木兔拽進去，他明顯也不在乎客人的意願，熱情地把人帶往另一房間，被拉著的研磨毫無選擇地進到了廚房，滿腦子都在策劃著逃跑的路線。木兔終於放開研磨，歡樂地拿起一個玻璃罐：「你要加幾顆棉花糖？」</p><p>　　「木兔你不要煩他。」黑尾跟在他們身後，臉上盡是無奈，「研磨我很抱歉，他是木兔，他男友這幾天出差，把他丟給我。」</p><p>　　「嗨，你是研磨對吧？黑尾你趕快拿熱可可給他。」</p><p>　　研磨沒有選擇權地接下馬克杯，默默啜飲溫熱的液體。木兔捧著馬克杯，像貓頭鷹般的眼睛盯著他：「所以你是來找黑尾打 PS4 ？」</p><p>　　「對，但我不知道他這裡有人，如果你們不方便我就先——」</p><p>　　「啊研磨！你要不要看我跟黑尾在房間裡搭的帳篷？那是世界最棒的帳篷！」木兔又問了一個新問題，研磨都不知道話題為何會從遊戲主機走到帳篷。</p><p>　　「不，研磨不會想爬進帳篷裡的，兄弟。」黑尾閉上眼睛揉著太陽穴，似乎在忍受強力偏頭痛。</p><p>　　「什麼，你不喜歡帳篷嗎？」木兔的頭髮似乎都隨著他沮喪的語氣垂了下來。</p><p>　　研磨又喝了一口巧克力。</p><p> </p><p>　　研磨不懂自己為什麼最還還是答應來看木兔的帳篷，可能是黑尾不斷安慰失落木兔的樣子激發了他的憐憫之心——由這點研磨確定，黑尾說他是木兔的保姆真的不是在開玩笑——如果他答應，就能解救黑尾於水深火熱之中。來到了二樓，木兔興沖沖地打開房門，看到垂立在房間正中央的布幕，研磨不得不承認，能在室內用毯子搭出這帳篷真是令人大開眼界，他還在觀察房間內的佈置（這間房充滿各種布織品，有一個行李袋被丟在房間角落，半拉開的拉鍊間卡著一件衣服），木兔已跑到房間中央，踢掉室內拖鑽進帳篷說：「研磨你快進來！」</p><p>　　研磨不太情願地站在帳篷前，走在身旁的黑尾拍了拍他後背，蹲了下來：「我保證這不會很久的，木兔只是想要給你看看他的得意之作。」</p><p>　　研磨鑽了進去，木兔躺在正中間示意要他躺下：「你看，」他手舉起指著帳篷頂，「這是我跟黑尾小時候做的星星。」</p><p>　　「喔拜託。」黑尾也躺到木兔另一側。</p><p>　　「你害羞了嗎黑尾？這可是很漂亮的星星。」</p><p>　　木兔轉過頭：「小時候我跟黑尾過夜時都會這樣搭帳篷，躺在裡面想像我們駕駛飛船在宇宙間探險，黑尾還幫每顆星星取了名字，特別是有顆星星是由貓咪統治，是不是很可愛？」一旁的黑尾在旁發出了難以忍受的呻吟聲。</p><p>　　研磨反問：「他從小頭髮就是這樣嗎？」</p><p>　　「哈哈對！他從小就是奇怪的髮型哈哈哈！你看過他睡覺的模樣對吧？小時候我抽他的枕頭還會被他打，但他跟我說他睡著了什麼都不知道。」</p><p>　　「感謝你提供我窘迫的童年故事，兄弟。」</p><p>　　木兔牽起了他們兩個的手腕，研磨有點驚訝地轉過頭，木兔側臉看著他，說：「研磨，你可以留下來過夜，明天跟黑尾一起吃早餐。好多人來了這裡，都沒有留到早餐時間。」</p><p>　　一瞬間，研磨不知道該回答什麼，他能感受到木兔語句裡的認真，這真誠突然擊垮了他，研磨選擇沉默，他不知道自己配不配得上這麼高的期許。</p><p>　　木兔和黑尾繼續嚷著彼此小時候的事情，而後聲音漸漸平息，轉成平穩的呼吸聲。研磨坐起身，看到另一頭的黑尾對他比出噤聲對手勢，他們之間的木兔已經睡著了。</p><p>　　他們靜悄悄地鑽出帳篷，關上房門後，黑尾手還握著門把，面對著木板門，冒出一句：「他不是總是在這。」</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　「他是很吵，但他是我最好的朋友。你記得我們見面第一天早上有人打電話找我嗎？他男友這幾天到另個城市出差，怕他把公寓炸了，所以他來跟我住。」</p><p>　　「你可以不用跟我解釋這麼多，我只會這裡待兩個禮拜，也許之後我們再也不會見面。」</p><p>　　這句話讓他們之間頓時陷入沉默，研磨不安地握起右手手腕，黑尾輕聲回道：「對，你之後就要回去了。」</p><p>　　也許是黑尾受傷的表情讓研磨有了罪惡感，即便他只是說出了事實；又或許是研磨其實也不想承認這事實，他本就為了逃避現實而來，並不想再多花心思處理這類情況。在各種他也說不清、也不想搞明的原因下，研磨開口：「但我想看這段關係可以走到什麼程度。」</p><p>　　黑尾定定注視著他，露出溫柔的笑容：「你帶了 PS4 來？是要找我一起打遊戲嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　「那我們去樓下吧，我想知道你到底有多厲害。」</p><p>　　他們一路打遊戲到半夜，黑尾玩得真的有夠糟，幾乎是研磨一人碾壓全場，但令研磨驚訝的是，他一點也不在意，反而感到很滿足。就像木兔希望的，研磨留下來過夜，還和黑尾一起吃早餐，但這不是滿足任何人的要求，只因研磨自己想要。</p><p>　　他想要待在黑尾身邊。</p><p>—-</p><p>　　加州某日早晨，夜久打給了研磨，他們之間多是傳簡訊居多，雖然研磨說他的生活沒有問題，但夜久知道他家小鎮的積雪有多囂張：「嗨，你住得還習慣嗎？」</p><p>　　「沒什麼問題，就是有些冷。」接起電話的研磨，語氣如一如既往地平靜無波。</p><p>　　「哈哈，和洛杉磯相比真的很冷。你有空可以去試試鎮上餐館，我保證他們的甜點值得你在這寒冷的冬天出門。」</p><p>　　「嗯，阿黑帶我去過了。」</p><p>　　<b>「不好意思，你說誰？」</b></p><p>　　「黑尾，他說他是你的朋友。」</p><p>　　夜久放下電話，強迫自己吸氣、吐氣循環整整三遍，確認自己的心血管系統仍運作良好，目前沒有中風的疑慮，夜久又拿起手機對研磨說：「我等下再打給你。」</p><p>　　掛斷後他立刻找出了黑尾的聯絡資訊，鈴響幾聲後，聽筒另一端傳來那令夜久泛起陣陣殺意的聲音：「嘿夜久，你在加州過——」</p><p>　　<b>「我不敢相信你竟然爬進了研磨的內褲裡！」</b></p><p>　　「不是這樣——」</p><p>　　「你是不是在我床上幹過？是不是！」</p><p>　　電話那端沉默了一下：「是。」</p><p>　　夜久伸出食指指向前方，即使他面前沒有任何人：「我晚點再找你談這件事。」<b>你已經是一具屍體了，黑尾鐵朗。</b>「還有，你欠我一張全新的床墊。」</p><p>　　他不由分說地按下結束通話鍵，再撥給研磨：「真的很抱歉，我希望黑尾那隻哥布林沒有給你造成太多困擾。」</p><p>　　「不會，有阿黑作伴的感覺不錯。」</p><p>　　「喔？」研磨的語氣是多了點溫度嗎？夜久希望自己沒有解讀錯誤。</p><p>　　「倒是列夫應該沒有一直煩你吧？如果你受不了他，可以叫他出去住旅館，他自己知道路。」</p><p>　　「列夫還算……配合。」夜久搔了搔鼻頭，「他還做早餐給我吃。」</p><p>　　研磨沉默了幾秒：「如果你這麼說的話。」</p><p>　　突不其然，夜久的電話插入另外一段語音，夜久放下手機看向螢幕，是列夫打過來的。他跟研磨說：「抱歉，列夫找我，你若有任何需要，都可以直接聯絡我，不用客氣。」</p><p>　　「沒問題，你也是。」</p><p>　　研磨掛斷後，夜久按下通話鍵：「你找我？」</p><p>　　「夜久，你可以來救我嗎？我的車子好像拋錨了。」</p><p> </p><p>　　夜久一路往市中心開，終於看到坐在路旁的列夫，那個麻煩精看到夜久過來，倒是很開心地跳起來大力揮手。夜久將車停到不遠處，他大力關上車門：「發生什麼事了？」</p><p>　　「我忘記關大燈，電瓶沒電了。」列夫一臉無辜。</p><p>　　「……你是白癡嗎？那車子現在是發不動？」</p><p>　　「我已經打電話請人來拖車，但我沒辦法自己走回去。」</p><p>　　夜久無奈地揉了揉眉間：「拖吊車什麼時候來？」</p><p>　　「應該再十分鐘？」</p><p>　　夜久癱坐到列夫旁邊，大力嘆了一口氣：「那只能等了。」加州的季風又吹起，把他們兩個頭髮吹得凌亂，夜久撥著眼前的頭髮：「這風真是瘋了。」</p><p>　　「歡迎來到洛杉磯，本地以來自內陸最強勁又炙熱的焚風迎接客人。你有看過那部電影嗎？每當風一吹起時，背景就會響起這段音樂。」列夫吟唱起一段曲調，「然後主角就會現身，完全符合他個性的主題曲，真是傑作。」</p><p>　　「你對工作真是充滿熱情。」夜久撐著頭回望列夫。</p><p>　　「嗯，我希望我也能創造出這種曲子，個性強烈又具代表性。啊，你有沒有看過那部公路電影？」列夫又哼了一段夜久認不出的曲子，「不覺得很適合我們現在的處境嗎？長長道路上只有我們，還有車。」列夫補充道。</p><p>　　「笨蛋，我們現在會這樣就是你造成的。」聽著列夫像個狂熱粉絲般不斷引用電影配樂，夜久不禁輕笑了起來，這已經不是過度投入工作的範疇了，他的本質就是個音樂宅男。</p><p>　　列夫持續哼著歌，那雙帶著笑意的雙眼看向夜久，眼睛中的綠意似乎隨著他細微的表情蕩漾。在這雙綠目的凝視下，夜久的呼吸忽然被奪走了，他連忙轉頭，後頸和耳尖爬上一股熱意，加州的太陽真的太大了，「啊，那是你說的拖吊車嗎？」</p><p>　　「太好了！他們來了！」列夫跳起來，舉起手向遠方的大車跑過去。夜久在他身後大喊：「小心一點！」</p><p> </p><p>　　等到拖吊車開走，他們倆坐上夜久的車（技術上來說是研磨的車），開回日落大道上，夜久打著方向盤，副駕駛座上的列夫說：「等等可以在下個路口右轉嗎？那邊有間星巴克，我請你喝飲料。」</p><p>　　「那我要星冰樂聖誕節限定口味，特大杯，不要鮮奶油。」</p><p>　　「遵命！」</p><p>　　列夫跑下車後，音響傳出一段輕柔的鋼琴聲，剛剛列夫堅持要他聽聽這首曲子，「鋼琴的部分是經典，你一定要聽聽這大師級作品。」列夫是這麼說的，想到他那堅持不容拒絕的語氣，夜久的嘴角不顧他腦內的指令，自動上揚。</p><p>　　車窗傳來敲擊聲，沉浸在自己思緒的夜久抬頭，刺眼的陽光使他瞇起眼睛，列夫微彎著腰，像是炫耀自己的戰績般舉起兩杯飲料，那溫柔的鋼琴聲還在耳邊迴響，夜久突然分不清是加州的太陽、還是灰羽列夫這個人，讓他瞬間睜不開眼睛。</p><p>　　加州的風又揚起了，吹起列夫所有的衣物、他的髮梢，隔著玻璃，夜久似乎能感受到那陣撫過列夫的風，也拂上他的臉頰。</p><p> </p><p>　　當晚回到家，他們從酒櫃裡拿出幾瓶酒（列夫說研磨也不怎麼愛喝酒，這幾支可能都是別人送的），揀了兩只酒杯，窩在起居室沙發上喝了起來。幾杯黃湯下肚後，突然變得很健談的夜久，向列夫憤恨不平地抱怨著那位不斷惹事生非的好友：「我真的不想再應付黑尾那串長長的炮友名單，他心底明明是無可救藥的浪漫，我們都知道那白痴的內心有多柔軟，但他都把時間浪費在這些沒有機會的人身上。」</p><p>　　「哇，你真的很愛他，」列夫的表情在夜久的醉意渲染下似乎特別溫柔，「你肯定是個很好的朋友。」</p><p>　　夜久突然感到沒由來的燥熱，他垂下眼看著手中玻璃杯內的液體，聽到列夫繼續說：「我懂你的感覺，自從研磨的父母過世後，我就是他最近的親戚了，如果有機會我都會盡量來找他，因為我知道除非出大事，不然他不會來找我。」列夫發出沉沉的笑聲，笑聲裡飽含對研磨的關心，「研磨一直很獨立，這樣一聲不響就出國也很有他的風格，我並不意外，但我想讓他知道他並不是只有一個人。」</p><p>　　夜久挑起眉毛：「沒想到你也有這樣心思細膩的一面，你可是在第一次見面就說我矮。」</p><p>　　「夜久，我、我不是這意思，你被風吹到睜不開眼睛的模樣很可愛——」</p><p>　　夜久湊上前吻住那正結結巴巴解釋的嘴，列夫停住了，夜久將身子稍微遠離那瞬間靜默的人，說：「你再不閉嘴，我就要改變心意了。」</p><p>　　列夫舔舔嘴唇，那碧綠的雙眼似乎看穿了夜久的靈魂深處：「你要不要來我房間？」</p><p>　　夜久再度吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p>　　隔天早晨，夜久在一張不熟悉的床上醒來，耳邊又飄揚著那他入住後似乎沒有停過的音樂聲。他身披著棉被，赤腳走到走廊底的剪輯室，倚著門框對在電子琴前彈奏的列夫說：「你知道把床伴一個人留在床上很不禮貌嗎？」</p><p>　　列夫猛然回頭：「啊，對不起！我不知道你什麼時後會醒，想趁你還在睡時先弄好菅原的社區聖誕晚會配樂。」</p><p>　　夜久皺起眉頭：「那是不是很急？距離活動沒多少天了。」</p><p>　　「不會，我幾乎搞定了，今天就可以把檔案給菅原。」列夫在座位上挪動身子，「你要不要坐過來？我可以彈給你聽。」</p><p>　　夜久移動到列夫右方，靜靜聆聽列夫彈著改編過的聖誕歌，突然曲風轉換，一連串頑皮的音調傾瀉而出，夜久轉頭看向列夫，正在彈奏的銀髮人說：「這是菅原有參與的劇本的電影配樂。」</p><p>　　「這聽起來好像他。」夜久輕輕笑著。</p><p>　　「對吧，很像他會寫出來的故事。」列夫抬起眼視線，「不過，如果你是一段旋律，我會用最美的音符譜曲。」</p><p>　　一瞬間，夜久忘記怎麼呼吸，他的心跳似乎也隨著列夫指下的節奏停頓。</p><p>　　「你知道嗎？傳說聖塔安娜風吹起時，所有事都有可能發生。」沒有注意到夜久的緘默，列夫自顧自地說下去，「我真的很高興它把你帶到這裡。」</p><p>　　夜久聽得出列夫是真心誠意講出這段話，而且這個白癡根本不明白自己講了什麼，他就是想說而已，手還是繼續摸著那排黑白琴鍵，斷斷續續彈著一小段又一小段的旋律。</p><p>　　夜久爆發了，手掌打上列夫的手臂，惱怒地說：「你不能這樣說，你這笨蛋！」</p><p>　　「咦為什麼？我真的想幫你做一首最美的歌啊。」列夫停下動作，一臉迷惑。</p><p>　　「因為這會讓我更想親你，你不能若無其事地說出這種話！」</p><p>　　列夫頓時綻放出燦爛的笑容，夜久伸出手撫向那總是很孩子氣、表情鮮活的臉蛋，揚起下巴吻上列夫的唇。</p><p>—-</p><p>　　這是研磨在英國待的最後一晚，他和黑尾兩人躺在床上，靜靜度過這最後的時光。研磨仰望著天花板，黑尾一手撐著下巴，一手把玩他的頭髮：「你是下午的班機？」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　「我可以載你過去。」</p><p>　　「不用了，我已經預約了接送服務。」</p><p>　　黑尾繼續玩著他的頭髮，突然道：「我愛上你了。」</p><p>　　這句告白就像顆石頭，在研磨向來風平浪靜的臉上起了漣漪，他幾乎錯愕到說不出話來：「……我沒有預料到你會這樣說。」</p><p>　　「你的反應已經說明一切，我也沒有期待你會回覆，」黑尾背躺回床墊上，「畢竟你一直在提醒我你離開的時間。」</p><p>　　「我還在試著……消化這訊息。」研磨坐起身，換他俯瞰著身旁的黑髮男子，黑尾沒有對上他的目光。</p><p>　　「你不用有壓力，我知道遠距離戀愛有多困難，就算你回應我、我們也交往了，把所有可能的時間都拿來碰面，但這能維持多久？半年？一年？一旦我們吵架了——我們總有一天會吵架——然後我們開始思考這樣折磨彼此是為了什麼，花那麼多機票錢只為一兩天的見面值得嗎？於是我們說該好好談一談。最後，最大的機率就是我還在這，你在美國，我們再也不相見。」說出這段話的黑尾顯得異常平靜，好像他已經把所有可能都想了無數遍。</p><p>　　「當你跟我說你想試試看我們會走到什麼地方，我想好啊，這是我最擅長的，不要有任何期許，享受當下，順其自然。而夜久總說我需要一個奇蹟，才能從一堆麻煩的肉體關係中脫身，不是說我不享受，我也不後悔自己跟那些人調情，但就在你出現後，我想，或許你就是我的聖誕節奇蹟。」語畢，黑尾摀住臉，發出一聲懊惱的嘆息，「天啊我到底在說什麼。」</p><p>　　研磨不發一語地看著躺在他旁邊的人，他的表情一定洩漏了什麼，黑尾張開眼看向他，露出安撫的微笑：「你不用想太多，也不用勉搶回應，我只是想讓你知道，我尊重你做的任何決定。」</p><p>　　「……跟你相處我很快樂。」研磨小聲地說，「我想你至少該知道這點，這可能是我人生中最棒的假期。」</p><p>　　「謝謝，這個假期之於我也很特別，我想我以後再也遇不到了。」他伸出手把棉被拉向他們兩個，「現在睡吧。」</p><p>　　研磨依言躺回枕頭上，在棉被下蜷起身體，他不知道自己是否睡得著，但他還是閉上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>　　離開英國當天，研磨和黑尾站在門口，機場接送的專車司機正將研磨的行李放進後車廂中，冬日的陽光和滿地的積雪，襯得這個郊區小鎮愈發祥和寧靜。看到司機蓋上後車廂蓋，黑尾轉過身面對研磨，垂下頭說：「你可以傳訊息，也可以打電話給我。」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　「即使你不想打，我可能也會打給你，我們沒有任何約束。」</p><p>　　「我會打給你的。」</p><p>　　黑尾笑了：「太好了，我會守著電話，到美國要跟我說。」</p><p>　　研磨只是點頭，他身體倚向前，握住黑尾的雙手，從這角度看上去，黑尾些許瀏海蓋住他的眼睛，也遮擋了研磨的視線：「再見了。」</p><p>　　「再見。」</p><p>　　他再輕握一下那雙比他大上許多的修長雙手，放下後，研磨再看一次那張近期與他朝夕相處的臉龐，慢步順著庭院的石子路走出去。進到轎車後座，他從車窗往外看，黑尾仍站在木門前，雙手插在口袋，微微縮起肩膀，研磨朝他揮了揮手，車子也緩緩駛離他這兩個禮拜的居所。</p><p>　　車子開動了，研磨靜靜地看著自己的雙手，他從來不是一個情感依附特別強的人，但這兩個禮拜，鬼迷心竅地，他讓那擁有一頭亂糟糟的黑髮、總是笑得不懷好意的男人走進他的生活。黑尾沒有給過他壓力，就只是融入他的作息之中，沒有對研磨要求什麼，因為黑尾知道如果研磨願意，他會自己去找他。</p><p>　　也是同樣一個人告訴研磨，他愛他。</p><p>　　忽然間，研磨明白了，他抬起頭跟司機說：「調頭回去。」</p><p>　　「你忘了什麼嗎？先生。」</p><p>　　「對。」</p><p>　　司機立刻一個迴轉，研磨這輩子第一次有了按耐不住的急迫，車子又回到了那棟小屋前，研磨匆忙地打開車門，盡可能用最快的速度奔向那五分鐘前他與黑尾還站駐在前的木門。握住門把後，他閉上眼吸了一口氣，輕巧地打開門，裡頭傳來一些模糊的人聲，他悄聲走向起居室入口，只見黑尾一手握著手機，另一手瘋狂抹去臉上的淚水。</p><p>　　「不，他不一樣，我愛他，但他走了。」</p><p>　　「黑尾，需要我去找你嗎？」木兔的聲音透過手機還是異常的響亮，一字一句清晰分明。</p><p>　　「不，不用，我等等就要回去，但……老天我沒有辦法停止這個。」黑尾大力抽著鼻子，「他走了，木兔，他就這樣走了，留我一個人在這，還是該死的聖誕節。」</p><p>　　「天啊，不要難過兄弟！你可以來跟我和赤葦過聖誕節的！」</p><p>　　「不！我不要！」黑尾朝著話筒大吼。</p><p>　　「不然你去追他？他才剛走，你知道他的班機對吧？去機場找他，告訴他你希望他留下，研磨或許會考慮？」</p><p>　　「這個……」</p><p>　　「現在的你絕對不適合開車，我幫你叫車吧！快去！」</p><p>　　「好，我想這可行……」</p><p>　　黑尾終於從談話中抬起頭，看到站在起居室入口的研磨。研磨看到他嘴巴不自覺張開，一臉吃驚的神情，他走向那瞬間停格的男人，站到他面前說道：「我也愛上你了。」</p><p>　　聞言，黑尾的眼睛睜得更大。</p><p>　　「所以，既然聖誕節離新年也沒多少時間，我想留下來，和你一起過新年。」研磨直直注視著黑尾的雙眼，「如果你願意的話。」</p><p>　　黑尾仍像是看著幻覺般盯著研磨，他的手機仍傳出木兔的聲音「喂？黑尾你還在嗎？你還好嗎？」，瞬間，他似乎終於知覺到外在世界，他按下結束通話鍵，朝臉上大力一抹：「我和木兔說的話你都聽到了？」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　「那你應該知道，我很榮幸和你一起過節，對吧？」黑尾仍紅腫的雙眼笑成一道彎月。研磨的腳像是有自己的意識般，把他的身體帶到黑尾面前，研磨抬起手，手指劃過那個剛剛還在哭泣的眼角。</p><p>　　「我跟你說過我很會哭的。」</p><p>　　研磨抱住了黑尾：「我不介意。」</p><p>　　黑尾將他抱得那麼緊，研磨用盡全力，回以同等的力道。</p><p>—-</p><p>　　夜久和列夫來到菅的家中，幫忙張羅明晚的社區聖誕晚會。菅正在製作布朗尼，夜久除了幫菅打雜以外，有一部分的工作是阻止列夫偷吃，當列夫也拿起一塊布朗尼要夜久也嘗嘗時，夜久慍怒地盯那隻湊到他嘴邊的手，但還是張口咬下滿濃郁巧克力香的蛋糕，他在咀嚼時，都可以聽到菅在他們背後發出一串清脆的笑聲。</p><p>　　就當進到收尾階段時，列夫的電話響了，他看了來電顯示，連忙出去接了電話。重回廚房後，列夫有點不知所措地說：「日向說他們那邊有人臨時不來了，問我可不可以去救場。」</p><p>　　菅蹙起眉頭：「我記得翔陽跟飛雄這幾天應該是在為清寒家庭基金會作募款演出？」</p><p>　　「對，看來他們的鍵盤手不會出現。」列夫遲疑地說，「但這邊的活動……」</p><p>　　「你去那邊比在這邊有用。」夜久擦拭著雙手，鎮定地回答，「相信我，在烘焙這領域內你一點天賦都沒有。」</p><p>　　列夫不滿地噘起嘴，夜久走到那高個子身邊，雙手托住列夫的臉頰，迫使列夫彎下腰對著他：「快去發揮你的長才。」</p><p>　　「他們在聖地牙哥，我還不太確定活動流程，可能會進行到很晚，最慢明天我會趕回來。」列夫湊向前吻住夜久，夜久雙手繞到他頸後加深了這個吻，然後一把推開對方，「快走。」</p><p>　　「我會盡快趕回來。」列夫在度親了一下他的嘴角，夜久翻了個白眼。列夫抬起身向菅致意，拿了私人物品後便匆匆離開，夜久看著他的背影消失在門的另一側。</p><p>　　「他會回來的。」夜久轉頭，菅安撫似地搭上他的肩膀，他垂下眼，回到餐桌旁，繼續切起布朗尼。</p><p> </p><p>　　菅主持的社區聖誕晚會開始時，夜久站在窗戶旁，遠遠看著菅在中心的聖誕樹旁舉著酒杯致詞。一杯香檳突然來到了他眼前，及川舉著玻璃杯說：「平安夜快樂。」</p><p>　　「平安夜快樂。」</p><p>　　「你是明天的班機？」</p><p>　　「對，不過研磨會比我搭早半天的飛機，在我離開後，說不定不用多久，你們就能看到他了。」</p><p>　　「不是說我不想念研磨那張有氣無力的小臉，但今天應該是我們幫你送別才對。」</p><p>　　「不用特別做什麼，能來到這裡，還有這麼多人陪伴，我就很開心了。」夜久搖了手上的香檳杯，「而且菅跟我保證他準備足夠多的這個，乾杯。」</p><p>　　「乾杯。」輕脆的玻璃碰撞聲響起，及川飲盡了手上的香檳，「有時我們並不需要很多人陪伴，而是對的人陪伴。」</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　「沒什麼，有感而發罷了。」及川瞥向正在和大地交談的岩泉，「我先去找小岩，你有興致的話，歡迎隨時加入我們。」說完，他帶著傲然的神情，以摩西分紅海之姿走向人群。</p><p>　　夜久看著他離去，突然，他的雙眼被一雙大手矇住，他的手肘立刻往後使出一個拐子，被他攻擊的人叫道：「好痛！」</p><p>　　夜久轉身，看到正抓著腹部、痛到齜牙咧嘴的列夫：「你的表演結束了？」</p><p>　　「結束了，一放下樂器我就立刻趕回來。」列夫正起身體，一邊揉著肚子說。</p><p>　　「你不用那麽趕的。」</p><p>　　「我只是救場，日向說東西交給他們收拾就好。」列夫環住他的腰，「而且我先跟你約好了，當然要趕回來。」</p><p>　　「我們沒有做任何約定，白痴。」</p><p>　　「但我真的很想和你過節，可以嗎？」列夫又眨起他那雙綠眼。</p><p>　　夜久把頭埋進身前人的胸口：「那要陪我到明天早上。」</p><p>　　「夜久，我在想，」他感覺到列夫的下巴輕湊著自己的頭頂，「我新年也沒什麼計畫，我可以跟你一起回英國嗎？」</p><p>　　夜久猛然抬起頭，他看到列夫的耳朵微微地泛紅：「我也從來沒去過歐洲，我一直想去去看，倫敦是夏洛克・福爾摩斯住的地方，對吧？你可以帶我去？」</p><p>　　聽到列夫還拙劣地試著找理由，深怕夜久不會接受似的，夜久笑了起來：「你真是個衝動的笨蛋。」</p><p>　　看到他這樣反應，列夫原本緊繃的肌肉似乎放鬆了，夜久墊起腳尖，笑著親吻列夫。</p><p>　　在不遠處，及川斜睨著哼了一聲「年輕人」，後背立刻遭受岩泉重擊：「你才大列夫幾歲。」</p><p>　　而從列夫進門後就看著這一切的菅，眼睛閃爍著光芒，臉上盡是陶醉的微笑。大地看著他的丈夫，只能無奈笑笑，把他摟進自己的懷裡。</p><p> </p><p>　　平安夜夜晚，躺在床上準備入睡的菅翻過身，對已經睡意朦朧的大地說：「親愛的，我覺得我們也該去英國。」</p><p>　　對於他突如其來的提議，大地只是側過頭問：「為什麼？」</p><p>　　「你想想看，倫敦、雪花、白色聖誕——」</p><p>　　「真正的理由是？」</p><p>　　「夜久說研磨交了一個男朋友，要在那邊留到新年，明天不會回來了。」</p><p>　　大地嘆了一口氣：「夜久知道你的計畫嗎？」</p><p>　　「我跟他說我想拜訪他那可愛的小鎮，他立刻幫我問了旅館，而他們在聖誕節還有空房，真是太棒了。」</p><p>　　「那你爭取我的同意？」</p><p>　　「你不願意嗎？」</p><p>　　大地閉上眼，把身旁的人拉進懷裡：「我已經習慣你各種異想天開的計畫。」</p><p>　　「你知道我有多愛你嗎？」</p><p>　　「我知道，我也愛你。」</p><p>—-</p><p>　　研磨決定留下後，黑尾把研磨帶回他的住處。進門後，研磨看到木兔正趴在另一個沒見過面的男人懷裡哭嚎「鐵朗好像失戀了」，那名男子溫柔地拍著木兔的後背，絲毫不在意木兔把他的衣服當紙巾擦。</p><p>　　黑尾跟那位陌生男子打招呼：「嗨赤葦，你工作回來啦！」他扭頭跟研磨說，「這是赤葦，木兔的男友。」</p><p>　　原來真的有這個人存在。</p><p>　　赤葦腰桿挺得筆直，跟研磨點頭示意，聽到聲音的木兔迅速抬起頭：「研磨你回來了！」</p><p>　　研磨才剛進門，又想回頭去搭那台他錯過的班機。</p><p> </p><p>　　再隔一天晚上，黑尾家的門鈴叮咚作響，黑尾開門，看到夜久凶神惡煞站在他面前，他張開雙手迎向這位一聲不吭就消失得無影無蹤的好友：「夜久，歡迎歸國——」</p><p>　　「你竟然趁我不在就把研磨搞、上、床！」</p><p>　　夜久氣勢洶洶地軋進，黑尾被身高只到他下巴的朋友逼得節節敗退。跟在夜久身後的列夫，一進門就衝向研磨，給他表兄一個擁抱：「研磨，聖誕快樂！」</p><p>　　「快放開我。」差點被列夫弄到粉碎性骨折的研磨說。</p><p>　　木兔和赤葦從廚房走出，木兔大喊著熱可可泡好了。赤葦對新出現的混亂置若罔聞，他往馬克杯加了三顆棉花糖，把杯子交給木兔，木兔雀躍地捧住那杯可可，「京治你最好了！」</p><p>　　站在門口的菅看著這群人，開心地倚向大地，說：「我最喜歡聖誕節了！」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>　　當初寫出這電影AU的大鋼，只是我跟貶貶在日常連線幹話，而且我們那天的主題原本是「牛島若利到法國和天童過聖誕節」，最後為什麼變成音駒的聖誕節，我真的不知道，黑尾好像會自動在我腦袋裡講話，還都是沒營養的垃圾話，他可能很想過聖誕節。<br/>　　而且菅的戲份多到失控，他就歡樂聖誕小天使，他很快樂。<br/>　　歡迎留下感想和留言，也可以到我的<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/o91up6">噗浪</a>找我玩喔！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mommy Loves You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　這只是一篇講幹話聊出來的番外篇。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　月島拿起那張放在桌子上的字條，上頭寫著菅秀逸的字跡：<b>「我和大地去英國一趟，食物都準備好在冰箱和櫃子裡，好好照顧你們的兄弟，媽咪愛你們！」</b></p><p>　　月島放下字條，日向和影山正在客廳裡吵鬧，不知道又在爭執什麼拉低人類平均智商的話題，月島生無可戀地閉起雙眼：「搞什麼，你根本不是我們的媽媽。」</p><p>　　山口走到他身邊，低頭看了紙條：「啊，所以菅和大地真的出國了。翔陽說他們在門口按電鈴都沒有回應，是岩泉給他們鑰匙進來，菅離開前有交代他。」</p><p>　　「但他們沒有跟我們說，要我們來自己卻消失，這是哪門子的主人？」</p><p>　　「我想他們一定有好理由？而且他說我們可以自由使用房子，也可以和翔陽和飛雄聚聚啊。」</p><p>　　「我並不想與他們有任何過多牽扯。」月島的聲音如槁木死灰。</p><p>　　「別鬧了，螢。」山口抬手戳了他腰側，「去冰箱拿草莓蛋糕，菅肯定有準備這個，順便幫我拿果汁。」</p><p>　　「嘿！」日向衝進餐廳，活蹦亂跳地叫喊，「研磨傳訊息跟我說他也在英國！我們可以去他家的放映室打電動！」</p><p>　　「怎麼今年英國旅遊這麼熱門？他們真的不是組了個社區旅遊團故意放我們鴿子嗎？」月島喃喃自語。</p><p>　　「客廳裡有張大地寫的紙條。」影山跟在日向身後，一如往常地皺著眉頭，「他說如果我們把房子燒了，他絕對會起訴我們。」</p><p>　　「就算是州檢察官，以避嫌的角度，他絕對不能接這案子。」月島指出大地的邏輯錯誤。</p><p>　　「菅不會幫我們說話嗎？」日向一臉恐懼地問。</p><p>　　「你們真的打算燒了房子嗎？喔我的天，還是你們已經做了，我需要去聯絡律師。」</p><p>　　「好了，不要吵了。」山口遏止這無意義的吵嘴，其他人乖乖閉上嘴巴，這是大家默認的法則，當菅和大地不在，指揮權就輪到山口身上。「沒有誰要被起訴或被抓去關，我不知道菅和大地為什麼跑去英國，也許他們想要來個二度蜜月，或者管他這是他們的幾度蜜月，但佳節要留給家人，這段時間我們沒有任何人會去傷害誰，或幹任何會被逮捕的事。翔陽和飛雄，你們先去研磨家，<b>記住，不准破壞任何東西。</b>」</p><p>　　日向和影山順從地聽從山口發號。</p><p>　　「而你，不要開口。」山口把月島推走，「我想念翔陽和飛雄，也想念他們的陪伴，我知道你也是，所以不要再鬧脾氣了，只可惜今年仁花也不在國內，但我們可以和她視訊。」</p><p>　　月島寬容大度地選擇不回話——面對山口他總是採取這策略——走進廚房，冰箱塞滿了他們所有人愛吃的食物。</p><p>　　菅的確很了解他的家人。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>　　我就只是想寫菅那句「Mommy loves you」，菅依舊快樂。<br/>　　有感想和留言的話非常感謝，也可以到我的<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/o91up6">噗浪</a>找我玩喔！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>